futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Reset
Reset (リセット, Risetto) is the twenty-fifth episode of the Future Diary anime. Summary Yuno starts contemplating the half moon on the sky, and thinks to herself how she's exactly like that. Half bright and half dark. At that time, Yuno lifts up her hand showing that her bright half is a clean hand, while dark half is her palm almost completely covered in blood and then "asks" Yukki if she's right about what she said. Muru Muru complains that Minene got in the way of killing Yuki but does not worry as they have Yuno's Yukiteru Diary, while Yuno reads her Diary and finds herself in conflict with her feelings for Yuki. Yuno and Muru Muru realize the ambulance called by Yuki arrived at the Gasai Residence. Yuno sees her father worried about her and thinking she's his true daughter, asks her if her mother did something to her. Conflicted Yuno stabs her father in an act of shock, and Muru Muru quickly restrains her, claiming they cannot act brashly or they will change the Casuality Continuum. As Minene drags Yuki and the third Yuno, she tells him that saving everybody as he wants is impossible, but he insists he still has a chance in the third world. Minene says that the best course of action is to kill the first Yuno, and they reach at Sakurami Middle School. Minene claims that she's done tagging with Yuki, and Yuki says that if miracles are possible then he wants to see one. Minene tells him to choose and leaves, as Yuki thanks her. Yuki carries the third Yuno on his back while he reads his Diary and realizes Yuno will find him with her Diary. Yuki prepares to hide the third Yuno while wondering how exactly did he end loving Yuno, as he reaches the 1-B classroom, which was where Yuki and Yuno first met, in the past. Yuki prepares to confront Yuno as Muru Muru slams the building with her sphere, as Yuno tries to slice Yuki. The two briefly engage in hand combat and fall downstairs. Yuno instructs Muru Muru to attack Yuki, but he evades her attacks. Minene watches from afar as she's talking by phone with Keigo Kurusu and warns him about his son's heart condition and tells him to go to a doctor, honoring the promise she made with Kurusu before his death. Yuki tries his best to avoid Muru Muru's attack and black blobs start to appear. Yuki reads his diary and realizes they are going to explode and the school soon is engulfed in blasts. Yuki survives and is chased by Muru Muru's large sphere, but he continues to evade, but he realizes that escape is futule as long as Yuno has her Diary. Yuki is eventually hurt and Yuno reads an entry that confirms it. Upon reading it she once more falls into conflict with her feelings and tries to deny that she worries for Yuki's sake. Yuki reads his Diary and seeing he still has time before Yuno kills him, decides that despite being suicidal he will keep persisting on trying to convince Yuno to abandon the idea of playing the game again reading himself to die for her to succeed. Yuki tries to convince Yuno, but she refuses. Yuki thinks the best option is to take her Diary and rushes against her, as Muru Muru prepares to smash him with her sphere, but Yuki knowing his Dead End comes from a knife-stab from Yuno and not Muru Muru he goes forward. Yuno asks why he gets in her way, and he says that it is because he loves her, as she throws a knife to him. Yuki never thought she would throw he knife at him, but it proves non-fatal as Yuno notices that his words made her reluctant. Muru Muru tries to attack Yuki, but Minene timely arrives and attacks her, as Yuki restrains Yuno, claiming he has avoided his Dead End as she bursts into hysterical laughter. Muru Muru tries to catch Minene with her powers, but Minene teleports away and launches her away, as Muru Muru readies a blast for her trumpet, which is ineffective, and the two engage in close combat. Yuno claims to understand her true feelings and uses Deus's core to control Muru Muru's sphere and attack Yuki. Yuno claims she loves him as she slams the sphere on him, bursting into laughter. Meanwhile, Keigo Kurusu talks with Saika Gasai, regarding the stab her husband got from Yuno, as he receives Minene's call. After their phone call he is soon told that there are explosions at Sakurami Middle School and drags Masumi Nishijima with him who is just new in his work at the time. As the explosion are heard and seen by Takao Hiyama who is murdering a victim, Reisuke Houjou who is younger and watches from his apartment. Tsubaki Kasugano is told by a cult member, that Funatsu is going to leave soon with her parents, but she tells asks the member to tell them to wait as she feels something odd. Both Ai Mikami and Marco Ikusaba watch from their house as they were sleeping together. Kamado Ueshita witnesses the explosions and is told by Orin Miyashiro that she has a call from somebody important. Both John Bacchus and Karyuudo Tsukishima watch from afar, while Yomotsu Hirasaka is on his vigilante duties, with many citizens watching the explosions from afar. Yuki finds himself with his parents in his house, and wonders what's happening as he sees he has anything he wanted. Yuno explains that Yuki is in an illusion world she created using Deus's Core in which he can have anything he wants. He tries to call out to her, but is unable to speak her name, and asks what did she do. She explains that in the illusion world, neither she nor her name exist. Yuno tells him that they should part ways, as she realizes she was wrong and that she cannot kill Yuki and live the life she wants, as she is conflicted with herself. She says she loves him but that she can't go back to the second world. Yuki says that if she does so, she can settle things for the best. She says that is impossible as she cannot go back to the second world without turning into god beforehand, so she decides she will lock Yuki and find the third Yuki, and Yuno asks for his support. He blatantly refuses and asks if she's going to toss him away and play with lives once more. But Yuno says that she was fine with anybody so as long as she could depend on him and that Yuki likewise, would have loved anybody who would have protected him. Yuki then sees an illusion of Moe Wakaba who says she loves him and undresses, but Yuki is horrified and evades her. Yuki says that he needs Yuno but is still unable to say her name, as Yuno bids farewell and finally traps Yuki in the illusion. Yuki admits that it is true that he had used Yuno to survive, and that their relationship was warped, but that he truly loves her. Minene appears dragging the beaten Muru Muru and mockingly asks Yuno what's wrong. Yuno asks why she's helping Yuki, and Minene answers with an analogy "that birds fly simply because they're birds" and the same applies to her. She berates Yuno for being unable of letting herself love somebody and decides to beat Yuno. However, Yuno breaks the seal on Muru Muru, transforming her into a violent version of herself who blocks Minene's attack and bombards her with a barrage of savage attacks and Minene is slowly overpowered. Within the illusion world, Yuki is immersed in it and is happy to be able to see the stars with his parents and have a normal and happy lunch while Minene is being beaten by Muru Muru. Yuki begins to cry and his mother asks what's wrong, and he says that he remembered a dream and goes into detail with all the events until that point believing it to be a dream, until finally mentioning a certain girl (being unable to say Yuno's name). His father asks how did he fall in love with that girl, and Yuki replies that for the same reason he loves his parents, that she was always there for him. Minene is beaten, being lifted by Yuno until she lets go of her. As Yuno finds her third self and prepares to kill her. Muru Muru's Section Back when Ushio Gasai finds Yuno in the Gasai Residence noticing Yuno to be bigger. Muru Muru who is hiding, tries to make sure he does not tell the difference between the two Yuno's and comically tries to shrink her, but results in her shrinking to a diminute size. Muru Muru reverts time, and tries once more but Yuno becomes a baby. For a third time Muru Muru tries to shrink Yuno properly but instead shrinks her breasts. Ushio realizes and Yuno goes into a comical rampage. Manga & Anime Differences *The anime has added several filler material, such as Muru Muru's bombs, or the fight between her bestial form and Minene. *Ai and Marco were sleeping together at their house rather than being with Kamado as was in the manga. *Yuno did not use Yuki's parents to surprise Yuki and leave him unguarded against Yuno's illusion world. Here Yuno simply smashes the sphere at Yuki trapping him instantly. Category:Episodes